


Stalin X communism

by rose_maja



Category: History - Fandom, Homestuck, Horrible Histories
Genre: Angst, F/M, FUCK YOU, History, Homestuck - Freeform, Its like 10 words jist read it, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_maja/pseuds/rose_maja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fanfiction about the fall of communism with Stalin as the romantic partner of the physical embodiment of communism.</p><p>I'm tagging it homestuck because that's the kinda fucked up shit you bastards deserve. Also just imagine dave wrote it ironically idc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalin X communism

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you just click on history angst

Stalin stood tears getting lost in his (rad af) mustache as he sobbed, his one true love being torn and twisted from him. The beautiful creation intended for peace and prosperity that Marx created so lovingly, so trustingly was now a hollow shell of its once vibrant promise.   
Communism had been warped beyond repair and Joseph knew, at least subconsciously he was to blame. He had taken truly everything that communism had held dear and turned it against them in the most unforgivable manor. Their toxic affair had laid waste to Slavic European economy. He had taken control over his beautiful wife that he had stolen from her proud father in the night.  
The tears thickened his throat sore from tears, even his children were not safe from his tyrannical reign that he hid behind a mask of domestic bliss. His beautiful children... he had forced them into the Octobrists which had taken their child-like innocence and infected it beyond any semblance of resurrection.  
And now his beautiful wife lay dead at his feet, and as Stalin ran like the coward he knew himself to be his thoughts went to his youngest son socialism. He was was a mild mannered but strong willed boy, and Joseph begging the gods (although he was adamant religion was just an opiate working to make you forget the hardships of capitalism (damn you capitalism that fiendish woman of the night)) for one final prayer asked that his son would be in the eyes of those who lived to survive the wreckage of Europe, would deem socialism worthy of their already dwindling trust. And so Joseph Stalin ran into the night, his crimes to never be forgotten.


End file.
